Ground Man: Undeterred Digger
Ground Man: Undeterred Digger is a conceptual fan-game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Ground Man from Mega Man & Bass. Ground Man faces a group of "Robot Masters" known as the Subterrorians (portmanteau of "subterranean" and "terror"), eventually facing the Evil Energy. Ground Man starts out with his Spread Drill, and some sections of stages have him change into his drill tank form to progress. Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Ground Man being rebuilt.} Text Not long after the passing of Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, and Mega Man returned to being rock, a project had begun around the world to rebuild past Robot Masters, and reprogram them for good. Ground Man is one of them. {Ground Man digging up a lost ruin.} Text Ground Man had assisted some human and robot explorers in finding a lost underground ruin one day. {Silhouettes of the Subterrorians.} Text Soon, eight dangerous robot enemies, known as the Subterrorians, emerged. They serve the same Evil Energy that Mega Man and Duo had faced long ago. {Close up of Ground Man.} Ground Man: Leave it to me, humans. I'll get rid of these creeps! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Underground Ruins (his stage in Mega Man & Bass) Boss: Mother Mukamukade Stage Select (the Subterrorians) * Blast Subterror {Bomb Weapon} ** Weapon: Ground Burster (an exploding drill; can also break certain barriers) ** Weakness: Steel Cleaver * Scorch Subterror {Fire Weapon} ** Weapon: Felsic Torch (a slow moving fireball) ** Weakness: Torrent Cannon * River Subterror {Water Weapon} ** Weapon: Torrent Cannon (a large gush of water) ** Weakness: Returner Rib (it damages the hose supplying the water) * Petra Subterror {Rock Weapon} ** Weapon: Sandstone Ballista (lobbing a large boulder in an arc) ** Weakness: Ground Burster * Hack Subterror {Blade Weapon} ** Weapon: Steel Cleaver (a large blade similar to a meat cleaver; close range chop attack) ** Weakness: Sandstone Ballista * Skele Subterror {Boomerang Weapon; similar to Skull Man, but different appearance} ** Weapon: Returner Rib (a rib-like boomerang) ** Weakness: Tremble Blockade (causes the returning boomerangs to damage him) * Shield Subterror {Shield Weapon} ** Weapon: Tremble Blockade (a shield weapon that can bounce attacks back) ** Weakness: Thought Hunter * Hunter Subterror {Seeker Weapon} ** Weapon: Thought Hunter (an energy dart that hunts down enemies) ** Weakness: Felsic Torch (it overheats him) Final Stages The final stages have him return to the Underground Ruins. Underground Ruins Revisited Stage 1: New Path in Ruins Boss: Hannya Guardian (HannyaNED2 with new attacks; weak to Steel Cleaver) Underground Ruins Revisited Stage 2: Ancient City Rooftops Boss: Giant Dig Mole (emerges and shoots energy shots and missiles; weak to Thought Hunter) Underground Ruins Revisited Stage 3: Ancient Temple {Boss Rush} Boss: Kamikamin Master (giant treasure chest mimic; spits up random attacks; weak to Ground Burster) Underground Ruins Revisited Stage 4: Inner Sanctum Final Boss: Evil Energy --First Form: Left Idol (uses ice attacks; weak to Felsic Torch) --Second Form: Right Idol (uses fire attacks; weak to Torrent Cannon) --Final Form: Middle Idol (uses thunder and darkness attacks; weak to Sandstone Ballista) Category:Conceptual fan games